


Lab Partners

by mk_solo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lab Partners, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut, hint of a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_solo/pseuds/mk_solo
Summary: Rey is very nervous for her first day of university. She finds herself paired with Ben Solo as a lab partner for Chemistry, but they don't get off on the right foot.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey apprehensively walked into her very first class of university. The classroom was too cold, especially for mid August. The cold did nothing to alleviate the sweat that permeated on her palms. Packing up her whole life and moving to a brand new country for university could possibly be the worst thing she’s ever done in her life, or maybe the best. Leaving behind an abusive foster family in England and coming to America was terrifying to say the least. At least she had Finn as a roommate for some semblance of familiarity. She took a deep breath, a fresh start is what she needed and this university meant just that. 

She opted for a seat a couple rows back, near a window. She hoped the warm ray of sunshine streaming through the window would help calm her nerves. Her very first class was Chemistry 137: Intro to Organic Chemistry, not exactly her favorite subject but she’s pretty sure all engineers are required to take this class. 

She began rifling through her chaos pit of a backpack, looking for a suitable notebook and pencil. She was just about to unearth a purple spiral bound notebook when someone stepped on her foot. The aisles of the classroom were narrow so she didn’t think it was on purpose but nevertheless she looked up, fully expecting the culprit to apologize. 

All she got was a scowl, “Are you going to move?” the perpetrator asked. 

Rey looked up at the tall man in front of her, anger slowly growing, “Excuse me?”

“I need to sit down, can you please move?” The dark haired stranger replied. 

Rey was about to show him a piece of her mind but she was stopped when the professor came into class. The surly stranger stepped over her and sat down in the very back corner. 

“Good morning, everyone. I am the professor for this course. My name is Gial Ackbar and this is Chemistry 137. If you’re in the wrong class, feel free to leave.” He looked pointedly at the class, thankfully no one got up. “Ok, now first things first, I hate it but the university requires me to go over the entire syllabus on the first day of class so bare with me, folks.” 

He began to read and Rey was struggling to stay awake, once he finished he said, “Wonderful. Now our first order of actual business is to assign lab partners. This course will have a weekly lab that you will have to complete outside of normal class hours. It is very important that you and your partner work well together. Labs count for 40% of your grade so don’t take them lightly. Some of you may have heard that in other sections of this lab that you get to pick your own partners. But in the real world you don’t always get to work with people you chose. So your fate will be decided by the hat of mystery.” 

With a bit of theatrical flourish he pulled out a magician’s hat from under the desk. “It’s quite simple, I will pick two names out of the hat and those two are partners. Their fates sealed together for all the of the semester. If for some reason you don’t like your partner, too bad.”

Rey was definitely worried now. She was hoping to pair with the girl she saw a couple seats in front of her that she recognized from her orientation tour. 

Professor Ackbar began to read out names, “Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma, Jyn Erso and Cienna Ree, Rose Tico and Jessika Pava, Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo….” 

Rey zoned out after she heard her name. She discreetly pulled out her phone to look up this “Ben Solo” on Facebook. She types in his name and waits an aggravating long time for the picture to load, damn the slow university wifi. Eventually the picture comes up. The pic is clearly five or more years old but she could recognizes that hair, even if in the picture it’s in an unfortunate bowl cut on a gangly teenager. She whipped around in her seat to face the guy who, minutes earlier, stepped on her foot.  
She narrowed her eyes at him, “Ben?” she asked quietly. Pulling up the picture and pointing at it. 

His face immediately grew red, he responded with a nearly imperceptible nod. 

Professor Ackbar had by then finished listing off the lab partners. “Alrighty, that’s all I really needed to do today. Spend the rest of class getting to know your partner, exchange contact info, blah blah blah. If any of you need anything I’ll be in that chair till 9:45.”

Rey got up and moved her stuff to the vacant seat in front of her new partner. Already in a sour mood from her earlier encounter with him, she mumbled “We should probably exchange numbers. But don’t text me unless it’s about class, I’m really busy because I have a job in addition to first year engineering homework so I’m really busy and probably couldn’t respond anyway…” 

She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by Ben, “Look I’m sorry about earlier, how I reacted. I just got off the phone with my mom, she was trying to give me advice about the first day of class, making friends and all that. It’s just like her to start caring once I’m out of the house.” Ben was looking at his feet, clearly avoiding eye contact with Rey. 

Now it was Rey’s turn to feel embarrassed, “Oh my god, it’s totally fine. Everyone has bad days. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge.” Rey tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, and continued, “Well, if you want we can exchange numbers and maybe we can set up a time to meet to talk about lab stuff.”

Ben smiled lopsidedly, “Sure, I don’t have classes on Thursday so that’s preferable but I’m definitely flexible.”

Rey beamed, glad this was so easy. “That’s perfect! I’m done with class at noon and that’s my day off work.”

“Oh? Where is it that you work?”

Rey sighed, “It’s the coffee shop on University St., Jakku Java. It doesn’t pay much but it helps with food and my rent.” 

“Maybe I’ll stop by sometime and get a coffee. I practically live on it.” 

“Well, we have a bottomless cup deal so that sounds perfect for you,” Rey smiled.

“So ah, what’s your major?”

“Mechanical Engineering, I really like working with my hands. What about you?” she smiled flirtatiously.

Ben cleared his throat, “Nice, I’m in Electrical Engineering. Maybe we’ll have more classes together. The intro classes apply to pretty much all the engineering majors.” Ben said hopefully. 

“I hope we do too. If anything it’ll be nice to see a friendly face.”

“Very friendly, I hope,” Ben said just under his breath.

Ben was now leaning towards Rey just on the edge of her personal space. He absentmindedly looked down at his watch and said, “Shit, I have another class across campus in like 10 minutes.” He gathered up with backpack and jacket and hurriedly got up. “I’ll see you later, sunshine.” He winked and turned to leave without another word.

Rey didn’t realize until several minutes later, but she hadn’t stopped smiling since Ben left class. Maybe Chemistry wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey’s shift at Jakku Java was unusually quiet for a Tuesday at 3 pm. There was normally a steady stream of over-worked TAs and stressed out freshman getting their mid afternoon pick me up.

She turned to Finn, “Next person that walks in you have to flirt with an obnoxious amount, I dare you.”

Finn, always down for a laugh, said, “Sure, but only if you get the one after me. You need to practice your flirting skills if you ever want to get laid.”

Rey rolled her eyes, “Fine.”

They waited for the next person to walk in. Several minutes passed before an elderly woman came in the shop. Rey recognized her as the surly lady that worked in the Physics library.

Rey nudged Finn, “Good luck, Romeo.”

Finn slapped a big smile on his face and said, “Hello beautiful, what would you like on this very lovely day? A banana nut muffin perhaps?”

The old woman peered at Finn through her thick glasses, clearly not wanting to flirt back, “No, I’ll take a green tea, but don’t make it too hot or I will send it back.”

“Right away, gorgeous.” Finn turned to Rey, who was already making the green tea. “How can I effectively flirt with a clearly unwilling participant?”

“Maybe next time, if you’re lucky, that cute guy from your English class will stop by, what was his name again?”

Finn sighed heavily, “Poe.”

Rey giggled at her friend’s obvious crush. By that time the tea was finished steeping, she handed the cup to Finn who said, “One not too hot green tea for one very hot lady.”

Finn’s charm was all but lost on the woman as she quickly turned without so much as a thank you.

“Ugh that was like flirting with a brick wall. Maybe the next person will be more agreeable for you, Rey.”

Rey shook her head and laughed, “Why did I even bring this up? I’m crap at flirting.”

Just then Rey heard the little bell ring, her back was to the door so she couldn’t see who it was, she mouthed to Finn, “Showtime.”

She turned quickly and before really looking at the customer she said, “What can I get started for you, hot stuff?”

She looked up and immediately regretted her decision, the face looking down at her was none other than her new lab partner, Ben, whom she’s developed an unhealthy crush on.

Ben was smirking, “I’ll have whatevers good, sweet thing.”

Rey’s eyes grew twice their size and her mouth dropped, she stammered, “Oh my god, sorry for that. Sometimes when it’s slow Finn and I make up games to pass the time. Today’s game was obnoxious flirting.”

“Rey, you know this guy?” Finn asked, looking curiously at his best friend’s blushing face.

“Yeah this is Ben, my lab partner in Chemistry.”

A flicker of recognition flashed across Finn’s face, “Oh Ben, she’s talked so much about you. We tried stalking you on all the usual places, Instagram, Twitter, we even tried LinkedIn but you have almost zero internet footprint, my friend.”

Ben smiled, “I don’t really have time for that stuff.”

Rey cleared her throat rather loudly, “Anyway, what would you like to drink, Ben?”

“Umm, I guess I’ll have a medium Double Chocolate Mocha.”

“A bit of a sweet tooth, I’m guessing?” Rey asked as she took his credit card.

Ben pushed a hand through his hair, “Yeah, it’s one of my many vices.”

“Vices? You? I never would have thought.” Rey smirked.

“You would be surprised I’ve dabbled in quite a few of the seven deadly sins.”

“Really? Which one’s your favorite?”

“You’ll see.” Ben was leaning on the counter.

“Will you two stop flirting? Good god, it is bad.” Finn said, handing Ben his mocha.

Rey shot Finn a deadly look to which Finn replied, “I think I need to go check the supply closet for more, ah, straws.”

“So, Rey there was actually a reason I came in today.”

“Yes, Ben?” Rey asked, expectantly.

“When is the best time to meet for the lab report? The first lab is next week and I want to be prepared.”

Rey huffed out a sigh, somewhat disappointed, “Um well, I guess Thursday at around 1?”

“Works for me, is it ok if we meet at my apartment? It’s pretty roomy and quiet. Plus I don’t have any roommates that’ll interrupt us.” Ben looked back at Finn who was peeking around the back corner.

“Sounds perfect. Just text me your address and I’ll be there.”

“I can do that. Listen, I have to run but it was really nice seeing you today.”

“It was nice seeing you too.”

Ben’s smile grew wide, “I’ll text you. Bye”

“Bye,” and with that Ben left the coffee shop.

Finn reappeared from around the corner. “Oh girl, you have it bad.”

“Shut up!”

“And at his apartment too. That is totally code for please have sex with me.”

“Ugh, shut up!”

“You already said that. So you’re definitely going, right?”

“Well yeah, it’s for school. I kinda have to.”

“Peanut, you don’t have to do anything. If he makes you uncomfortable at all, call me and I will beat him up.”

“Thanks, Finn. Although I don’t think you could beat him up. He’s a lot bigger than you. Plus I’m the one that took that self defense class, I could definitely beat him up more than you.”

“Whatever, what I lack in height I make up for with determination and sheer dumb luck.”

Rey laughed then felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She had a text from an unknown number.

_My address is 1457 N Willow St. Apt 8B. Can’t wait for Thursday! :) - Ben_

Finn looked over Rey’s shoulder at the text, “Well, apparently he’s got it bad too. Stay safe, peanut.”

“Thanks Finn.”

* * *

 

Rey approached the apartment 8B, with just a bit of trepidation. Finn had helped her plan her outfit, jeans shorts and a simple tank top. It was a little revealing but so what, it was hot outside. She knocked on the door.

It quickly swung open, “Hi,” Ben said looking slightly out of breath.

“Hello.” Rey waited a few seconds, “Can I come in?”

“Oh right, yes. Of course, of course. Come in.” Ben stepped aside to let Rey in his apartment.

Rey looked around at the decor, nothing too fancy but still quite spacious for a student apartment, “This place is pretty big for you not to have roommates. How did that happen?”

They both sat down on his sofa, “My mom helps out with a lot of my bills. I figure it’s guilt for when she was always away when I was a kid.”

“Wow, you’re pretty lucky to have a mom like that. To help with bills I mean, not being an absentee parent.” Rey looked down at her feet, it was just like her to get tongue tied when she got nervous.

“No I get it, my mom was loving, don’t get me wrong, but she never really took any serious interest in my life. She used to be in politics so she had important work to do, I guess. Dad wasn’t easy to talk to either, he was gone more than my mom was, if you can believe that.” After some consideration he continued, “Sorry I’m unloading my life story onto you. We should just stick to chemistry.”

“No that’s ok, I think we should definitely learn more about each other. I mean we are going to be spending a lot of time together this semester.” Rey moved her right leg just enough so that it was touching Ben’s.

Ben coughed, “So, um what about you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“What’s your story? Parents, childhood, that kind of thing.”

Rey’s face immediately soured, “Uh…”

Ben, quickly recognizing the touchy subject, said, “You know what, nevermind. Let’s just get to work.”

“No it’s ok. It’s just, if you think you had a sad childhood, wait for my sob story. I grew up in the foster system in England. Bounced around several homes, more often than not they were horrible, but I survived. But without those experiences I would have never found Finn, who's basically my brother. Now we're here at university and I am never going back.”

Rey looked up at Ben’s face, fully expecting pity or even disgust. All she saw was awe, “Rey, you might possibly be the strongest person I know. To have gone through those things and come out the other side, stronger? You’re amazing.”

Rey found herself wiping a single tear from her cheek. “I’ve never really opened up like that before.”

Ben pulled her into a tight hug, “Hey, hey no need for tears. At least not till finals week right?”

Rey sniffed and laughed at the same time, she started to pull back from the hug, realizing Ben’s face was inches from her own. She sucked in a sudden breath. He leaned in and said, barely above a whisper, “Ok?”

Rey nodded. His lips came crashing towards hers in a bruising kiss filled with curious exploration. The kiss started sweet as if Ben was testing the waters. Rey took the opportunity to take the kiss a step further, she ran her tongue along the seam of Ben’s lips. He eagerly opened his mouth to her. Their tongues fought for dominance, dancing together in harmony. Ben moved his mouth to kiss along the underside of Rey’s jaw. She gasped. Clearly Ben was not lacking in experience. He took her earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it gently.

Rey gasped, “Don’t stop.”

Ben flipped them over so he was on top of her. His hands began exploring her body, his right hand grazed her breast.

Rey squeaked with surprise then giggled, “What about the lab report?”

“It can wait. I, however, cannot.”

Their kisses grew more urgent with each passing second. All the finesse of earlier was replaced with sloppy kisses and clashing teeth. Ben’s mouth moved down her neck, he was definitely going to leave a mark. She didn’t care.

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” Rey asked.

“Oh god yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Only one chapter to go, it will have smut, I promise! Please leave kudos/comments, they will definitely get me through finals week!


	3. Chapter 3

Rey and Ben stumbled to his bedroom, reluctant to untangle from each other. Ben was walking them backwards and they nearly fell over a couple times. Their lips continued to battle for dominance, moving together as if they had done this hundreds of times.

They finally reached his bedroom door, Ben pulled away, “So this is my bedroom.”

“I can see that.”

Rey kissed him again and began unbuttoning Ben’s shirt. Growing frustrated, she ripped open the shirt the rest of the way, a button popped off and rolled across the floor. Rey ran a hand from his chest to his extremely well toned abs.

“Holy shit, you’re ripped.”

“I work out.” Ben said before attacking her lips once more.

As they stumbled towards the bed, Ben worked to take Rey’s tank top off. She gladly lifted her arms, leaving her in just her shorts and bra. She then began fiddling with Ben’s belt, finally getting it off.

“May I?” Ben nodded towards Rey’s bra.

“Please.”

Ben took Rey’s bra off with practiced ease, “How are you so good at that?”

“I had very little supervision in high school.” Ben grinned.

Ben laid Rey down gently on the bed and resumed kissing her. He reached up for one of Rey’s exposed breasts, pinching one of her nipples softly. Rey moaned and Ben felt like he could barely breath.

“What’s wrong?” asked Rey.

“Just wondering how I got to be half naked in bed with a beautiful woman,” He ran a hand through his tousled hair.

“You can lay off the charm a little bit if you want, my bra is off after all.”

Ben smirked, “I never lay off the charm, just you wait and see.”

Rey grinned and reached down to pull her shorts off. Ben followed suit and soon they were all but bare to each other.

“Are you sure about this?” Ben asked, kissing down her stomach stopping just short of where she needed him most.

“Yes Ben.”

Ben pulled her underwear down agonizingly slow. He placed a kiss on each thigh before kissing her at the apex of her thighs. He began licking a slow line up her slit.

He pulled back slightly and Rey huffed at the lack of contact, “So wet for me already, sweetheart?”

Rey’s fingers wound into Ben’s unruly black hair, she pushed his head downwards slightly, hoping he would take a hint. Ben, not needing to be told twice, resumed ravaging her clit. His tongue made slow circles, dipping occasionally to her center. Rey was going crazy, it had been too long since she’s had this, her fingers couldn’t even compare to the feeling of Ben’s tongue.

He flicked his tongue on her clit and Rey gasped, “Oh, don’t stop!”

This only further encouraged Ben, his movements became even more rapid than before. He experimented with several different patterns around her clit, before settling on one that made her pull his hair especially hard. Rey felt like she would break apart if he kept this up, the pace he was setting with his tongue was lighting her on fire. She felt her climax building slowly, then all of a sudden she felt it crash over her. She let out a loud moan and pulled Ben’s hair, harder than was strictly necessary. She rode out the seemingly endless wave of pleasure as Ben eased her down with lazy strokes of his tongue.

When she finally came back down she said, “That was amazing.”

“Thanks,” Ben smiled as he scooted back up to kiss her.

“Mmm,” Rey moaned at the sensation of tasting herself on Ben’s lips.

As the kiss grew heated, Rey reached down to tug at his boxers. Rey flipped them so she was on top now. She kissed her way down his abdomen, silently admiring his toned body. She pulled the boxers the rest of the way down, in the process freeing Ben’s extremely hard cock. She gave the nearly purple tip a quick kiss before moving back up to face him.

“Ben, I want you inside me.”

“Wait, wait. Condom.”

Ben reach over to the nightstand and got a foil package. He quickly ripped it open and slid it over his aching cock. He settled himself in between her legs. He slowly pushed himself inside her, hissing just a little at how tight she was.

“Fuck Rey, you feel so good.”

Ben began thrusting in a slow but deliberate rhythm. Rey canted her hips up to meet his thrusts in turn. As they went on, his thrusts grew deeper, hitting a spot that made Rey see stars. That same build up of pleasure from before was slowly creeping back. Ben lifted his head from her shoulder to kiss her neck. They were messy, wet kisses and Rey loved it. The pleasure was building to a crescendo and Rey was so very close to slipping over the edge once more. Ben was clearly close too, his thrusts were getting increasingly sloppy. Rey’s second orgasm hit her like a freight train, all at once with no preamble. Ben was close behind, biting her shoulder to keep from shouting. As Rey came down once more, she kissed Ben’s neck and shoulders, giving him a small love bite of his own, as he continued to move his hips languidly. Ben leaned down to kiss Rey with a passion she didn’t know she would ever deserve.

Ben rolled over to the other side of the bed, quickly disposing of the condom. He tucked Rey into his side and said, “Well, you’re definitely the best lab partner I’ll ever have, no doubt.”

“And we haven’t even written a single word of the lab report yet,” Rey giggled.

“We can get to that later, first I’ll be needing nap.” He turned to pull his boxers back up and settled back into the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. 

Rey started felt a twinge of sadness and self doubt creep in, “Oh ok, just give me a minute to find all my clothes.”

Ben grabbed Rey’s wrist, “And where do you think you’re going?”

“You said you were tired.”

“I meant I want to take a nap with you. I may not look like it but I’m very into cuddling.” Ben smirked.

Rey smiled slowly, “Oh ok, I’ve never really done the whole sleepover thing.”

“Well, that’s ok. There’s a first time for everything. I propose we take a nap and then, well I know this is a little backwards, but would you like to get dinner with me?”

Rey smiled widely and snuggled closer to his side, “Yes, of course.”

Ben smiled back at her, “Great, then we can come back here and have dessert.” Ben waggled his eyebrows at his last remark.

Rey giggled, “What about the lab report?”

“That can wait for tomorrow.”

That suited Rey just fine, there was no place she would rather be right now than by Ben’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the support! Let me know if you guys want another one shot or anything else, really. Please leave kudos and comments, they give me strength waiting for next week. I can't believe The Last Jedi is only a couple days away!

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably end up being a three shot. Maybe more, who knows! I'll post the remaining chapters in the next couple of days!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment! I love hearing feedback


End file.
